


Baby Came Home

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ashton, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, M/M, Riding Crops, Smut, Sub Luke, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was bored so i wrote smut and ya its unedited as usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Came Home

**Author's Note:**

> i write too much lashton
> 
> follow me on tumblr: pinklukey

Ashton was bored. In pretty much every sense of the word. He was at a fashion show, sitting only a couple rows from the front in a tiny reserved seat that wasn't really wide enough for his more muscular than not thighs, struggling, resisting the urge to jump up from his seat and over the people in front of him, and sprint onto the runway, knocking a few models down all the while. He really had no idea why he had the sudden urge to do such a thing but he was just so fucking  _bored_.

 

 

He wasn't just bored. He was horny too,  _really horny_  and bored and horny was the absolute worst fucking combination ever. Bored, horny, and also in public at a fashion show was probably the worst case scenario.

 

 

He tapped his dress shoe clad foot impatiently, ignoring the irritated look from the girl next to him. Bitch. He adjusted his bandana that he decided to wear, it was his favorite one, a navy blue piece of cloth that tamed his curly fringe. He had a bit of a stubble from not shaving the day before-he hadn't had time to, but it was okay. Luke liked his stubble.

 

 

His jaw tightened at the thought of his boyfriend. Luke, Lukey-Lu with his perky little butt that jiggled a little when you smacked it and his milky thighs that liked to linger on Ashton's waist and his pretty pink lips with the piercing that took away just a little bit of the innocence from his face.

 

 

Luke was beautiful, and Ashton couldn't help but smile dreamily, probably looking like a weirdo to the people sitting next to him. Luke was long, delicate limbs and soft whimpers that turned to loud moans, he was swollen lips and love bites, warm skin and quiffed blonde hair that Ashton honestly preferred flat.

 

 

Ashton was different. Ashton was harsh words with a hint of gentleness, commands with tinges of sweetness and concern. He was dominant and affectionate, stoic and emotional. He was a lot of things, varied as the patterns on his bandana, but to Luke, he was  _Daddy_.

 

 

His heart fluttered when he thought about Luke, like it always did as he reminisced on the younger boy's smile, his  _real_ smile that only people close to him would see and his dumb jokes that Ashton would never admit were kinda funny and his mile long legs with broad shoulders to match.

 

 

He thought about other things too. Like his mouth, his warm, wet mouth that seemed to fit everything Ashton put in it and his lip ring he loved to swirl around with his tongue and   _fuck_ the sounds he made, they were so sexy, music to his ears.

 

 

He began to shift uncomfortably in his seat, imagining Luke's sexy little body underneath him, sweating and writhing, moaning and begging for Daddy was just  _too_ much for right now. He clenched his fists, trying to think of grandmas getting it on and kicked puppies, but he couldn't stop himself.

 

 

He subtly adjusted himself in his seat, hoping the girl next to him wouldn't notice and cursing to himself softly when she gave him a funny look. He almost opened his mouth to speak, say something sassy when his phone beeped with a text, knocking him out of his thoughts.

 

 

He pulled it out begrudgingly, mumbling under his breath until he saw who it was from.

 

 

 **Luke** : daaaadyyy :( come home

 

 

Ashton laughed to himself softly. He couldn't help but smile at his boy.

 

 

 **Ash** : i'll be home soon baby the show is almost over xx

 

 

 **Luke** : but daddy i'm bored :(

 

 

Ashton raised his eyebrow, a little annoyed that the younger boy was being so needy. Sure, he was always needy, but he knew better than to text Ashton when he was doing something important.

 

 

 **Luke** : please come home daddy i've been such a good boy for you while you were gone

 

 

The older man swallowed thickly. He knew conversations like this were dangerous when you were in public, but he didn't want to leave his baby hanging.

 

 

 **Ash** : have you? tell me how good you've been

 

 

 **Luke** : i haven't touched myself daddy but i really wanted to. i've been wanting to all day :( i need you so bad come home please don't you want to see your baby boy?

 

 

Ashton's breath visibly hitched. Fuck, he definitely had a boner now. He jammed his phone into his pocket, ignoring the confused stares from the people in front of him as he got up from his seat. He practically sprinted past the rows of people, almost shoving some of the ushers as he called an uber, telling them to pick him up. He needed to get home as fast as he could.

 

 

\---

 

 

He barged into his house, sweaty from the rapid pace of his walking and how hot he felt all over as he stumbled up the stairs. His pants were restricting, tight against his crotch, and all he wanted to do was barge into their room and absolutely  _ravage_  Luke.

 

 

But no he couldn't. He needed to have a little fun with the boy first. He kicked his boots off to the side, knowing that Luke didn't like shoes upstairs and entered the room, almost missing the blonde boy's lithe frame covered up by the sheets.

 

 

"Came home early babe." Ashton said softly, removing his blazer and hanging it on the coat hook. Luke lips parted like he wanted to say something but he kept quiet, looking up at the older man through hooded eyes.

 

 

"I'm wearing my panties Daddy. The pretty lavender ones you got me." He whispered softly, removing the covers and revealing himself to Ashton. His crotch was covered in soft, lacy fabric, intricate floral designs the subtle ruffling and a bow in the middle.

 

 

Ashton swallowed thickly, lowering himself on the bed, hovering above Luke. He clenched his jaw as he took in the beautiful sight of the younger boy; soft hair fresh from the shower, skin lingering with the smell of his coconut body wash, creamy thighs spread apart ever so slightly. Luke was a work of  _art,_ the most flawless work of art Ashton had ever seen.

 

 

"You like looking pretty for Daddy, babe? You like showing off your pretty little panties?" The older man questioned softly as he moved head the the crook of Luke's neck, sucking bruises into the supple skin.

 

 

"Y-yes, I love looking pretty for you." The blonde boy whispered, his breaths getting more shallow as Ashton attacked his mouth with his tongue. He shifted his legs, moving them above something that he didn't want the older man too see just yet.

 

 

But he saw quickly and pulled off Luke's neck, leaving it wet and red with spit and love bites.

 

 

"What are you hiding Lukey-Lu?" Ashton questioned, his eyebrow raised and his subtly toned biceps flexing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

 

"N-nothing!" The blue eyed boy squeaked, his cheeks blushing and his eyes shifting. Ashton always knew when he was lying. It was cute really, his little attempt to cover up what he did wrong.

 

 

"Don't lie to me boo. Daddy always knows when you're lying." Ashton said softly as he caressed Luke's smooth cheek with his thumb.

 

 

The blonde boy bit his lip lightly before shuffling his hands under the covers, acting like a child who's been caught eating some candy they weren't supposed to. He shuffled for a few more seconds and pulled out a black object, long and skinny with a leather hoop around the base and a flat, square shaped piece of smooth leather at the top. Riding crop.

 

 

Ashton picked it up and stares at it, a little surprised that his angel picked out something so naughty.

 

 

"What's this baby?" Ashton asked, knowing full well what the answer is, but wanting to hear Luke say it.

 

 

"It's a riding crop..." The blonde boy muttered, a hint of sass lacing his voice and the older man slapped his thigh lightly as if to say  _lose the attitude_.

 

 

"And why does my baby have a riding crop?" The older man questioned, ignoring the rapid blush forming on Luke's cheek.

 

 

"B-because I w-wanted-"

 

 

Ashton cut him off, put a finger to his lips and took his chin in his large hand, his caramel hazel eyes piercing into Luke's aquamarine ones.

 

 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you baby. And answer my question properly. Why do you have a riding crop?"

 

 

The blonde boy chewed on his lip nervously, playing with the cool metal ring before answering quietly.

 

 

"I wanted you to s-spank me with it." He said, his gaze not leaving Ashton's and  _fuck_  he just wanted to rip his clothes off right then and there, spread his legs apart and slam into him but  _no_ he had other plans.

 

 

"Oh, so you wanted me to spank you with it?" He cooed, taking the crop into his hands and running his finger across the cool leather. "Did you plan this, Lukey-Lu? Did you text me all needy so I could come home and find you like this, already so far gone for me? We're you that desperate?" Ashton said with a smirk, reveling in the way the younger boy's shoulders dropped in complete submission.

 

 

"Baby, when I ask you a question I expect you to answer it." The older man said, a little harsher this time but still with a hint of gentleness. He was always gentle with his angel, no matter what.

 

 

"Y-yes Daddy, I planned it. I really missed you and I wanted you to come home and find me like this." He whimpered, attempting to bury his face into Ashton's chest in guilt, but the older man lifted up his chin and smiled, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

 

"It's okay sweetie. I think it's hot."

 

 

He brought his face to Luke's, looking into his eyes that were beginning to dilate as he crashed their lips together, the blonde boy's mouth a perfect fit. They kissed slowly, passionately like they were tying to taste the very essence of each other. Ashton parted the blue eyed boy's lips slowly, moving his tongue inside and licking hotly into his mouth as Luke began to moan, quiet sounds that would most definitely get louder. He placed a hand into the older man's curls, his fingers combing through the trussed up locks and tugging a little.

 

 

Ashton broke away from the heated kiss and brought his thumb to Luke's pillowy lips, dragging his index finger across the saliva near the corner of his mouth, pressing his finger onto his tongue as the blonde boys eyelashes fluttered shut. He sucked on the long digit, as he opened his eyes again, looking up at ashton innocently, managing a "please daddy" through his silky voice.

 

 

Ashton nodded, before placing a peck on Luke's nose, and picking up the riding crop. He grabbed the blonde boy's hips gently, lifting him so he was on his hands and knees, his face pressed against one of their fluffy pillows.

 

 

"So I'm gonna give you fifteen spanks with this baby. I know you wanted this but do you think you can handle it?" The older man asked, his voice laced with concern between the lust.

 

 

Luke craned his neck and offered him a small smile, nodding with conformation.

 

 

"I can take it Ash. I trust you."

 

 

The older man gave his hand a small squeeze before running the riding crop across his porcelain skin, the cool leather leaving goosebumps.

 

 

"I can't believe your  _asking_ me to hit you..." Ashton rambled, teasing Luke's sensitive nipples with the crop, his own cock hardening at the subtle gasp the younger boy let out. "Its like a punishment, me hitting you. But we both know that's not really even a punishment for you. We both know how much you love the pain." The older man purred into Luke's ear, his breath hot on his neck.

 

 

He warmed the crop in his hands for a few seconds before raking it down his spine and settling it in the dimples on the younger boy's lower back.

 

 

"You're so beautiful." He whispered before lifting the crop up high and slamming it down on Luke's butt cheek. The blonde boy jumped slightly at the sensation, but stayed in pace. It hurt. It hurt a lot, the pain was sharp but it was also warm as the red mark bloomed on his skin.

 

 

"One." He choked out, already sniffling, and Ashton brought the crop down again, not giving Luke any time to adjust.

 

 

"Two." The pain was more prominent now, pulsing through his bum cheeks and making his hair stand on end and he felt like he was floating. He knew he'd reach it soon, that glorious space where everything felt light and he put his complete in Ashton.

 

 

"Three..."

 

 

\---

 

 

When Ashton got to fourteen, Luke was practically sobbing, his eyes prickled with tears and his ass glowing red.

 

 

The older man gave him a break with the hits, caressing his soft bum cheeks with his hand, kneading the flesh. He spread his cheeks gently, because he knew he was sensitive down there and almost moaned when he saw Luke's hole; tight, pink, fluttering.

 

 

He picked up the crop again, petting the fiery skin of his ass before rubbing it down between his legs, the cool contrasting to the warmth of Luke's hole.

 

 

He gave the blue eyed boy a soft kiss at the top of his spine before giving his hole a smack, softer than he normally would. He didn't want to hurt Luke like  _that_.

 

 

"Fifteen." Luke all but sobbed out, collapsing onto the pillows, the white fabric stained with tears.

 

 

"You did so well for me baby. I love you so much." Ashton said softly, almost like he was talking to a child as he peppered kisses onto Luke's cheeks, catching every stray tear with his lips.

 

 

"Let me see your hole baby." Ashton ordered softly, and the blonde boy obliged, shifting his position so he was flat on his back, his legs spread open.

 

 

"Such a cute little butthole." The older man commented, teasing it with his finger and loving the feeling of it throbbing. "I wish I could fuck it, but we're gonna do something different tonight."

 

 

Luke cocked his head to the right side, giving Ashton a confused look.

 

 

"What are we gonna do Daddy?"

 

 

The curly haired man just smirked and reached over to the nightstand drawer, pulling out lube and a buttplug, Luke's favorite glass one with a sparkly pink star on the end, the one that filled him up so nicely.

 

 

"I'm gonna ride your face baby. And then I'm gonna ride that pretty cock of yours while your hole is plugged up nice and full, okay?" Ashton said with a lick of his lips and Luke nodded rapidly. It wasn't every day he got access to his Daddy's ass, let alone fuck it.

 

 

The older man realized he still had most of his clothes on, so he unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it someplace irrelevant and followed suit with his pants and boxers, leaving him in nothing but his navy blue bandana.

 

 

He gave Luke a soft smile before crawling over to him, hovering above the blonde boy's head so he was facing headboard and his thighs were wrapped around his neck. He teased for a few seconds, wiggling his bum and lifting it just a few inches up so Luke's tongue couldn't reach, but then he saw how sexy the younger boy looked underneath him, his cheeks flushed, his eyes almost completely dilated with water, his blonde locks sticking to his forehead with sweat and  _oh_.

 

 

He lowered himself down onto Luke's tongue, spreading his own cheeks and dropping almost all of his weight onto the younger boy. He moaned loudly as the blonde boy licked a hot stripe over his hole, circling his tongue around the rim.

 

 

"Fuck, that feels so good baby." Ashton moaned loudly, his eyes squeezing shut as he grabbed onto the headboard for a little leverage, circling his hips onto Luke's tongue, chasing the pleasure.

 

 

The blonde boy moaned at the feeling of Ashton moving above him as he prodded deeper with his tongue, savoring the taste of his Daddy's hole, almost sucking on the puckered muscle. The older man's frantic moans only egged him on; he licked and licked, Ashton's moans getting louder and more broken with each stroke of his tongue.

 

 

It was hard to breathe down there with the weight on his face, but he didn't care. He loved the feeling of the older man's muscular, thick thighs practically squeezing his face.

 

 

He opened up the older man's hole with his mouth, pushing his tongue in, feeling the tight walls around him and rubbing against his prostate.

 

 

He was moaning himself now, the vibrations from deep in his throat making their way to Ashton's hole and  _fuck_ he wanted to get deeper, so he brought his hands to the older man's cheeks, spreading them apart before earning a light slap on the thigh.

 

 

"Don't get greedy baby, I never said you could touch. You're lucky you get to be anywhere near Daddy's ass." He growled, circling his hips a few more times before lifting himself off Luke's face and leaning against the headboard, catching his breath.

 

 

"That felt so good Lukey." Ashton breathed, pushing a few of his stray curls out of his eyes. His bandana was practically soaked with sweat, but he liked the way it looked, so be kept it on.

 

 

"Come over here pretty baby. Crawl over to Daddy." The older man commanded and Luke nodded, crawling over to Ashton's spot on the bed, his bum wiggling subtly.

 

 

"Gonna plug you up now." Ashton rasped, his voice thick with pleasure as he picked up the glass toy and squirted a fair amount of lube onto it. He signaled for Luke to spread his legs and pushed the plug in slowly, his tight hole stretching and swallowing the glass toy.

 

 

"You're so good for me baby. Taking everything Daddy gives you." He mewled as he watched the blonde boy's pink hole stretch obscenely around the glass. It was one of the hottest, most erotic things he'd ever seen. But then again, he always thought that when they had sex. Luke was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he seemed to get hotter every day. He was a dream.

 

 

"Gonna ride you now. Would you like that?" Ashton asked as he squeezed a copious amount of lube onto Luke's dick. He knew he liked it wet.

 

 

"Yes Daddy. Want you to ride me so bad." He whimpered, chewing onto his lip and taking his ring in between his teeth.

 

 

The older man gave him a soft smile before lowering himself onto Luke's hardened length. He let out a gasp as he sunk down, the feeling of the stretch almost overwhelming him. He wasn't used to this like Luke was. Or maybe the blonde boy never really got used to it, but just happened to enjoy the pain. Maybe Luke was just a total masochist.

 

 

"F-uck..." Ashton groaned as he bottomed out, sinking himself completely down on the younger boy. He adjusted himself for a bit before he began to lift himself up and down slowly, that  _spot_  inside him only being grazed lightly.

 

 

He started to bounce harder on Luke's cock, getting used to the feeling of being filled, moaning deeply all the while. He circled his lips, grinding his ass down, the feelings of pleasure rippling through his body.

 

 

He held on to Luke's broad shoulders for support, squeezing the skin with his massive hands. There were definitely going to be bruises left later.

 

 

The older man threw his head back, moaning loudly, bouncing hard onto the younger boy's cock, the feeling of that bundle of nerves being hit making him feel like be was drowning in ecstasy.

 

 

"Mmm...you fuck Daddy so good..." Ashton groaned as Luke began to meet him halfway with his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping filling the normally quiet room. The blonde boy whimpered softly every time the older man sunk down harder. It made the plug in his ass wiggle around a bit, hit his spot. Ashton seemed to take notice of this as he smirked, riding Luke like a pro, grinding and gyrating his hips, making the blonde boy writhe with pleasure.

 

 

The blue eyed boy's lips parted, moaning softly as he wrapped his hands around Ashton's waist, urging him to go harder, but the older man just smacked them away.

 

 

"What did I tell you about touching?" He asked, staring daggers down at the younger boy.

 

 

"Y-You said I'm not allowed to touch without permission." The younger boy said sheepishly, a whine breaking the end of his sentence.

 

 

"Exactly. I'm gonna have to tie your hands up, since you don't want to listen." Ashton growled, stopping his movements temporarily as he coaxed the bandana from his hair, letting his curls free.

 

 

He took Luke's tiny wrists in his hands and bound them together, making sure the knot wasn't too tight and also making sure it was secure. He pressed a kiss to his lips, just a little bit of his tongue, giving him some affection before he got back to what he was doing.

 

 

"You like that princess, you like it when I bounce hard on your cock? Does the plug move around inside you when I do that?" He questioned, his voice starting to sound unstable as he fell closer and closer to the edge.

 

 

"Y-yes! Feels so good Daddy, you feel so good around me!" He whimpered as he struggled against his restraints, the rough fabric chafing his smooth skin.

 

 

Ashton was moaning loudly now, his back arched and his his hands gripping onto Luke's shoulders for dear life as he bounced harder, his thighs colliding with the blonde's rapid upward thrusts. He threw his head back, so far gone as his sweaty curls fell into his eyes, obstructing his vision.

 

 

"You like how tight I am baby?" Ashton breathed, his thighs quivering as he took in all of Luke, the pleasure overwhelming every inch of his body.

 

 

"Yes-fuck-you feel-Ah-so fucking good!" Luke choked out, his voice broken and almost incoherent. The older man managed a smirk as he circled his hips particularly hard, letting his hands fall to the blue eyed boy's thighs, leaving finger shaped bruises in the skin.

 

 

"Fuck you feel so nice baby...Fuuuck I'm gonna..." Ashton didn't even finish his sentence when his orgasm tore through his body, painting Luke's chest with white, causing him to tremble in all the right places and practically collapse on top of Luke. He breathed heavily, still moving slowly up and down on Luke's dick, riding his high.

 

 

He wiped his tangled curls from his face, tucking them behind his ears so he could finally see and  _fuck_  he almost hardened again at the sight of the younger boy underneath him.

 

 

His lips were parted, slick with spit and swollen from bites. His chest was damp flush and his hair was trussed up, the curls at the base of his neck sticking with sweat. His cheeks were blushed, pink like a rose and his wrists were trashing against their restraints  _oh_  he just looked so fucking desperate.

 

 

"You wanna come baby?" Ashton teased, his voice still hazy from his orgasm and the younger boy nodded rapidly, managing a soft  _please_.

 

 

Ashton smiled at him softly and pulled off his lap, wincing slightly from the sensitivity. He moved his hand between Luke's thighs, feeling for the star shaped end of the plug and pulling it out slowly, watching as the blonde's mouth fell open.

 

 

"You're so fucking sexy..." The older man whispered as he pulled the toy out, still slick and set it on top of Luke's lips, signaling for him to take it into his mouth. The blue eyed boy obeyed cutely, wrapping his lips around the sparkly pink glass, savoring the taste of himself as he fluttered his eyes shut and whimpered softly around the plug.

 

 

"Do you like that princess? You like licking all over that plug after it's been inside your warm little hole?" Ashton asked as he pushed it farther into Luke's mouth and he nodded as best he could with his lips being full.

 

 

He blinked twice, looking up at Ashton innocently as he pulled the plug from his mouth and let it rest atop his bottom lip like a lollipop.

 

 

"Please let me come Daddy." He whispered softly and the older man obliged, wrapping a fist around the blonde boy's cock, jerking his length quickly before he let out a high pitched moan and exploded all over his fist, his knees buckling and his toes curling.

 

 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds slumping into the mattress and he didn't even notice Ashton remove the bandana from his wrists, kissing the red abrasions. They stayed like that for a while, laid out next to each other, exhausted and just enjoying each other's presence until Luke spoke up, his voice still heavy.

 

 

"We should do that more often." Luke said, sighing deeply as Ashton picked up his stray pair of boxers to clean them both up, gentle as ever.

 

 

"Do what darling?" Ashton asked, brushing the fringe from Luke's forehead.

 

 

"Let me fuck you." He replied and the older man let out a soft chuckle.

 

 

"I dunno babe, I don't want you taking that opportunity for granted." He laughed, and the blue eyed boy laughed too, nuzzling his face into Ashton's neck.

 

 

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that because you like fucking me too much?"

 

 

The older man smiled, wrapping his arms around his perfect boy and leaving a kiss atop his trussed up hair. He was so lucky.

 

 

"Yeah, that too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what u thought bc im a slut for feedback also im taking prompts/requests rn comment below


End file.
